


The emperors prisoner

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona not real cc, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), dream smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur Soot, a causal villager who's state was taken over, was abandoned by his family.The new emperor, Jschlatt took him in as prisoner and eventual feelings blossom.This book has been discontinued over lack of motivation.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Small Note to remember this is personas and not actual cc x cc!!!!!  
> Also this au is set in a Minecraft medieval type au!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur meets the emperor for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shipping any real cc’s! Just personas! No real people :)

Wilbur leaned back to the brick wall, hands trapped in chains. It seemed just a moment ago he was a regular villager, helping his little brother out with milking the most absurdly sassy cow. And now...Now he's in a prison. For supposedly nothing less than a pack of pennies and a well-known father. It seemed like just a simple second ago he was laughing at his twin for almost falling in cow shit...just a second ago. And then, then he runs away, takes the entire family but him, EVERYONE _BUT_ HIM! It still left a sour taste in Wilburs mouth. Why? Why would his brother do this to him? Was it because he took the jokes to seriously? Did he seriously hurt him? Or was it their father leading on the charge?

  
The memory of watching Techno grab Tommy, Tubbo and Phil and get them on horses, Wilbur running down and yelling for what's going on. Loud banging at the door, a quick slide into the wooden box in the corner. Then hearing- just hearing the knights barge in and scream for him to come out. They still ran away. Wilbur watched as his family ran away, Tommy was screaming for Techno to turn back, only to get hit on the head and scream louder... The knights started looking through their stuff, throwing Wilburs guitar on the ground and almost smashing it, tearing apart family pictures and the final line, the forsaken line that shattered all hope.

"Wait, how many of these wanteds where on the horse?" The words echoed. Wilbur felt his breathing shudder and his heart stop for just a second.

"Four, sir."

"There are five in this picture. One was left behind. SEARCH FOR HIM!"

The loud clashing of every hiding spot being searched through with swords and shields horrified him. He felt the tears swirl in his eyes and his mind go blank. Suddenly his box was kicked over, smacking Wilbur on the head and revealing him.

“IVE FOUND HIM!"

The loud screaming intensified as the guards surrounded Wilbur, looking at him through their suits of iron.

"What is your name." He felt his throat clog, tears roll down as his body started to shake, his eyes start to move around the room.

"I SAID WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" The sudden clash of the oddly warm blade against his cold neck made him shiver.

"W-Wilbur. Wilbur S-Soot." Wilbur looked the knight in the eyes as the knight started laughing sadisticly.

"W-wiLbuR sO-Ot" He started laughing more as he imitated Wilburs voice and accent. Causing the blood in Wilbur body to flame up. God he couldn't take that sort of oppression. The knowledge of how capable he was in fighting back, how he could grab that blade and slam it through that knights armour made him feel angry, but the sudden laughs of the rest of those pathetic knights made him remember how truly alone of a war it would be if he tried. They left him. They left him. They fucking left him.

"You're coming with us dolly, ain't no arguing." Wilbur steadily stood up, feeling the blade by his neck move up with him. Once he stood up he gave the guards a bit of shock from his rather large height. Sadly it didn't excuse the fact that these men were HUGE. About 7 feet tall EACH.

"Hope the emperor keeps this one around for leverage."

"That sounded very derived"

”Shut u,,,"

They continued arguing, leaving Wilbur with a shiver down his spine. He was left by his family AND had the chance to be taken advantage of?! Why him? Isn't it his dad they want? And even so, what leverage could he bring? He was left behind. In a taken over state. Alone. But He guessed his father could care less.  
...Bastard.

And there he was, right now. Standing up as his knees began to give up on him, trying to pull himself up, chains forcing his hands to stay up and legs to be forever straight. The chain connecting one of his legs to the freakishly giant weight made him tremble. Just the thought of having that thing clang onto him made his bones riddle in fear.

”Right this way sir" A voice rang from the other side of the door. A sudden jolt in Wilburs body echoed, a gear shifted, a hope sparked.

”Thank you knight. You can start pushin' the maids to make some fucking food."

And all hope shattered. It was the emperor. The FUCKING emperor. Wilbur felt the anger swirl into a feeling of pure depression...was he really about to die? Right here?

Memories of his family swirled, the times he spent, believing he'd never be hurt by his family repeating louder and louder in his head, only for them to all shatter as the clanging of armour faded and the door creaked. A drop of sweat fell from Wilburs face.

The silence wasn't pleasant, the emperor started walking closer and closer to Wilbur. Wilbur kept his head down, no way in hell was he going to force himself the audacity of having to stare that old man in the eyes.

"Hello there Wilbur." The voice was loud. The smell of light liquor filed the room. You could tell this man was a rich bastard even before his ruling. The silent treatment Wilbur had gotten quaint in was thrown off again by a loud smack. Wilbur felt himself let out a shuddered cough as his body lightly fell to the hands thrown position.

"IM TALKING TO YOU SOOT!" Wilbur lightly stood up, his body still shaking. "Hello." Wilbur couldn't force himself to call this man his ruler. Not yet. Not ever. Not after this whole mess. The response didn't seem to make the emperor happy though, a barely visible ,to Wilbur, frown had still reined the mans mouth.

"Look to your ruler when he's speaking to you. Peasant." The sudden huff of odd smoke pierced Wilburs nose. _God what the fuck was that?_ He couldn't make it out. The smell was enough to make Wilbur choke lightly. But even if the smell was horrendous, so would his ego be if he willingly stared at his now supposed 'ruler'.

" _God are all of his sons such fucking dick heads?_ " A light murmur was heard by Wilbur, distracting him for just a second before he felt an oddly warm hand slip under his chin, pulling him up lightly, forcing him to look the man in the eyes.

He had lightly puffy hair and dark red eyes, long curled ram horns and goat-like ears, as well as eyes. An oddly sharp smirk rested on the mans face as he observed Wilburs face, forehead to chin.

"Quite a sight, if you weren't such a bitch." A loud smack echoed through the room as another cough escaped Wilbur, his body lightly falling over, Wilburs head almost touching the emperors chest.

  
Wilbur felt rough hands insert themselves violently through his messed up curls, pulling him back upwards to make eye contact, as the emperors other hand grabbed onto Wilburs waist.

"Even for being such a bitch, the silent treatment seems to be a favourite huh?" Wilbur was this close to just spit in this mans face, but if he did so, he didn't know what other pains his already weak body would have to endure. Wilbur felt a light bit of spit drown down his throat.

"I-I su-suppose." He answered the emperor again, his body jerking lightly at the sudden finger circling his barely visible skin. A light yelp escaped Wilbur lips as he immediately bit his bottom lip and tried to turn his head away from the bastard.

”Oh now, sensitive aren't we?" A loud echo of laughter sprung through Wilburs head as he felt his pale skin turn lightly red."Oh come on now baby, if you're going to be such a whore better be a good one, or else I'm sure you'd like your pathetic little family hearing the news of Wilbur Soot being HANGED!" Another loud psychotic spring of laughter left the emperor, leading Wilbur to slowly turn his head back, honey combed eyes barely being able to hold back cold tears.

”Now isn't that a pretty fuckin' face?" Schlatt said as he placed his thumb on Wilburs lip, forcing him to stop biting it. Schlatt put his finger in and pushed his mouth open. Immediately after he squeezed on Wilburs hip, causing Wilbur to lightly moan. Wilburs face turned red as his body instinctively tried to avoid eye contact or any physical touch. Schlatt pushed his thumb deeper into Wilburs mouth, causing a soft gag to escape Wilbur as he was forced to look at the emperor again.

"The names Schlatt doll face, ain't no other fit for me." Wilbur felt his lips quiver, an insult at the tip of his tongue ticking him, urging him to spit it out. Schlatt saw Wilbur trying his hardest to shut up and not say something he'd regret tomorrow.

”Come on, spit it out sweetheart." Schlatt said as he removed the thumb, leaving it resting on Wilburs chin.

"Whatever you say pretty princess."

Wilbur felt Schlatts eyes stare deeply into his, a slight feeling of relief and fear washed over his body.

"Oh really now?" Schlatt said in a mocking tone before pushing his knee between Wilburs thighs. A light grunt escaped Wilburs mouth. "How about we leave the nicknames to me, got it iron slut?" Wilbur felt Schlatt push his hand up his poor leather shirt, grasping his nipple and lightly turning it which caused a light whimper to escape the prisoner. "Y-yes-"

"Call me master."

Wilbur felt himself let out a nervous cough, the sudden change of pace as the hand spreading around his body hurried and the sudden nickname bomb made Wilbur lightly spring.

” _...y-yes m-mas-ster_." Wilbur murmured, which caused a powerful feeling to emerge from Schlatts chest. "A bit louder for me beautiful?" Wilbur felt himself lightly grunt as Schlatt pushed out his hand to Wilburs neck and held it tightly. "Y-Yes master." Wilbur felt his face turn red, the sudden heat of the moment made him forget his need for revenge, want for this mans death.

It almost made him fall into this mans grasp in one day. Key word, _almost_.

"Good boy, now come on, one of those slave whores will get you outta these chains and into proper clothes. _We're getting you a special little place in this palace._ " Schlatt let go of Wilburs jaw and leaving the poor brit staring into the the barely open door.

”What the actual fuck just happened.” Wilbur heard a light giggle further away from the door. This was real. This was real life. He was the emperors...pet? Whore? Who cares. All he knew is that this wasn’t going to go well...but _maybe it would? Just maybe he could be the family he lacks..? NO! He yelled at himself in his own mind. THERE IS NO WAY! But maybe- NO!_

_no._


	2. Entering the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's first taste of the golden castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder, not shipping real cc's yet again, only personas!!!!

Wilbur kept replaying the situation, the words, the way his chest filled with fluttering insects...it was all too surreal.

Wilbur knew whatever the emperor had planned wasn't good, this man had cheated his way to victory, dethroning the longest-lasting king of both the Dream SMP and L'manburg. There had to be something up that slimy snake's sleeve.

But even then, Will couldn't seem to care. Not because he was safe, not because he wished to see it all collapse, no.

It was the way the emperor spoke to him. Touched him.

It felt unreal, to wish for more, to be touched and held more. Wilbur knew better, he wasn't stupid, he could read both man and pig, he could read every one...

But that stupid, goat horned bastard confused him to no avail. Why does he keep him around, for sexual pleasure? Attraction? Personal gain? Well- the last one is fairly obvious, but for what gain? Wilbur seemingly meant NOTHING, to Phil, ever since Techno had shown his perfect in-born stance in battle, that is.

It genuinely made no sense...

Wilbur was dragged out of his thoughts when a short maiden opened the door, her pale face and lanky figure seemingly starved of any touch lingered, eyes meeting with Wilburs own. Touching despair leaned within them.

"Emperor Schlatt has requested your upmost arrival servant Soot, I am here to escort you." Wilburs eyes widened, a cold rush paled his face as the woman mentioned the benevolent word _"servant"_.

So that's what Schlatt's game was, to waken the other for glory. He was manipulating Wilbur.

_He won't fall for these games._

"Yes, thank you, servant- er -" The girl softly smiled, a nostalgic feel to it. "Nihachu, servant Soot."

"NIKI?!-" "shhh- You can't call me that Wilbur!"

Will felt his body shake, an aching rinsing his insides. His best friend. _A benevolent slave._

"But- How-" Niki let out a soft giggle, walking closer towards Wilbur. She began to unchain him, trying her hardest to not cling to the ever-so-lasting bruises. "I don't know why he needs me Wil, all I know is that I have to play along."

Both Wilbur and Niki were children of high chained royal guardsmen. Philza and Eret, although never got along, were still in the same rein.

All under the previous king. CLEARLY, NOT, emperor.

"Well c'mon, I still have to take you to him- but Wil- do be safe..." Niki said in her usual, soft, and airy voice. An ever so slight smile lingering at her pale, but still pink, lips. Wilbur smiled back, feeling a sense of nostalgia rinse his veins.

Niki pushed the door back, letting Wilbur step in front. After Wil stepped forth, she closed the door and lightly sprinted to the front, leading him out of the cold, and cry filled dungeon.

There were many more here, old and young, woman and man, hybrid or human, it didn't matter to this man. It could be his kind and he'd still slaughter them.

"This way, servant Soot." Wilbur almost let out a sigh, the feeling of rage still coursing through him at the disgusting way they had to refer to one another. "Yes, servant Nihachu," Wilbur replied, catching the approving gaze of Nikis strong and will-powered eyes. 

Soon enough they made it out of the dense, sweat dribbled man cave, and reached the surface.

The halls were decked in gold, silver and red carpet. Chandeliers hanging from every corner, and the lingering smell of booze never left. The ceiling already had a crystal-like painting of the man himself, sitting on a soft-cushioned, golden, throne, while the rest beneath him bow. There was a strong sense of thirst in the painted eyes. If Wil didn't know any better, he'd say the painting was staring right through him.

Niki and Wil continued to press on, paintings on paintings lingering in the halls of the man himself and him alone, yet it always felt as if another painting should have been paired with it.

_The feeling was mutual._

The reak of smoke and booze only intensified as they continued onward. Wilbur felt his own nose crunch at the smell, Niki though, seemed very unbothered. 

The pair made their way through the gorgeous staircases, vases full of pure water, coloured roses and poppies resting in almost every single one of them. 

Soon enough, the duo walked in front of a massive doorway, church-like archings laid before them. The door itself was made of dark oak, a thin, tubeform golden railing lancing its edges. Niki took a deep breath and softly banged on the dark oak door.

_"WHO'S THERE?"_ A loud, booming voice called from the other side of the door, quickly recognisable as the emperors. "SERVANT NIHACHU, ARRIVING WITH SERVANT WILBUR!" Niki called back, her voice light raspy, as she tried to sound meeker, tired and weak, seemingly enticing Schlatt to fake security.

The doors slowly opened, a loud creak echoed through the halls as the wooden, giant door scraped the ground, the golden laces tightly parched to the door made a loud rattling sound. Once the golden laces collided with the walls, a loud bang echoed, announcing to the entirety of the castle that the emperor's room doors have been opened. Both genius and horrifically stupid. "L'right, leave em' here. Go back to making food or some shit, I don' know." Niki bowed to the rather rude and uncaring manner and left, saving a worried glance towards Wilbur. He only nodded, a nervous frown stilled at his lips as he made eye contact with the new ruler.

"Wouldn't you look at that huh, back at it," Schlatt grunted out, sitting up from his throne and descending the small steps towards Wilbur. A soft silence merged the room as the two males stood affront of one another. "SHUT THE DOORS _DAMMIT_! WHAT KINDA SERVANT _ARE_ YOU WILBUR?!" 

Wilbur flinched, quickly running towards the door and grabbing onto some inner gold lacing, pulling it towards himself as the echoing scratching vacant his ears. Repeating with the other side as well, the screeching turned to a loud thump, both of the massive doors shut.

"Atta boy." The emperor aired out, stepping closer to Wilbur yet again. A grin laid on Schlatts face, meaning only the worst is yet to come. The intoxicating silence was thrashed down again. "Well then doll face, you heard the fuckin maid! Welcome to the team!" A sarcastic, booming laugh echoed as the goat hybrid laced his fingers around Wils side yet again, gripping onto his leather torso.

"Oh Soot, me and you man, we're gonna have the _best_ fuckin time!" A mischievous grin rested on the hybrids face, his mutton chops lightly brushing up against Wilburs cheek. "I-In what way s-si-" Schlatt gripped Wilbur's side even harder, pulling him closer. "Come on baby, what'da think you're doing? L'ready forgot the nickname we've agreed to?" 

Wilburs face flushed, a soft exhale and a red tingle of defeat rinsing his face. "I-In what way...M-Master-"

Wilburs voice dragged, a soft quiver coming along with it. The roaming silence was broken when an evil chuckle escaped the horned man, the demons red eyes meeting Wilburs honey-coated ones. "Oh, in many sweetheart, SO fuckin many..."

Wilbur's body froze as the man pushed closer, both of their noses touching. The smell of smoke clouding the otherwise pure stench of melted gold. "Come on lover boy, 'm waiting." Wilburs eyes softly widened, causing the emperor to smirk, a twinkle of revenge spirling within those red eyes. Wilbur lightly huffed through his nose, eyes quickly quivering shut, leaning in closer until Schlatts lips scrapped his own. A chuckle escaped the wicked man as he leaned in too, their lips meeting.

Wilbur felt so many emotions, fear, anger, confusion, but the stron _g_ est by far, to Wilburs displeasure...was _lust_. 

Schlatts chapped lips felt so nice on Wilburs own, the growing mush of a feeling of confusion with lust forced his brain into letting it happen, letting the man go through his body, rubbing his big, strong hands along his back, pull his hips closer to himself, rubbing his knee on Wilbur's crotch.

Soft and quiet muffled noises escaped Wilburs lips, Schlatts tongue rushing through his unscathed mouth, the roughness of it all made his body shiver, his mind heat...

Schlatt pulled away from Wilbur, leaving a long line of saliva between the two, their eyes locked. Schlatt kept staring at Wilbur, lightly licking his lips.

Wilbur felt so much confusion echo, a hatred locking inside him as his heart continued to beat sporadically, his body shivering underneath the touch.

After a good minute of silence, the dribble falling as Wilburs eyes lightly watered, Schlatt let out a dark chuckle. "These typpa ways doll, these typpa ways..." The growing smirk on Schlatts face screamed of danger, of revenge. Wilburs body lightly shivered.

"Well _come on_ , hurry _up_! Go get yourself into your new uniform, _someones_ gotta scrub the kitchen floors!" Schlatt laughed as he pushed Wilbur back, causing the weaker to almost stumbling on his bottom, luckily, he caught himself. "Yes, e-" Wilbur quickly breathed, catching onto himself and his words, a soft red wavering on his cheeks further. "Yes, mas-master."

Schlatt grinned to himself as he basically threw Wilbur toward the small side room, a bathroom, with a rather odd plethora of cloth resting on the side of the tub.

As Wilbur began putting it on, he realised what his _'special'_ uniform was... 

"Oh for _fucks_ sake-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it's a tad short, but I think I delivered well :]

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
